


Explore

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: After they all moved to their new home in the middle of the sea, Gladion wanted to meet the Pokemon.





	

Gladion peeked around the doorway to the new area Mother had been constructing. He didn't really like this new home; it was cold everywhere and it all felt empty. It wasn't home.

It would probably be better when it was finished and all of the Pokemon had moved in, he thought. But at the moment, it was very far from the paradise he'd been told it was supposed to be. 

This was the first thing that was set to be finished, and Gladion wanted to see. He wasn't meant to be out of the house yet, Mother said that people might see him, but his clothes were the same colour as the walls so he was probably okay. Everything around here was the same colour as the walls, actually. He'd heard Mother yelling at some workmen the other day because their helmets weren't white. She got angry like that a lot. Especially recently. It must be stress of trying to perfectly build this place, Gladion thought.

But she wouldn't let him see, and he really really wanted to. Maybe he could help, so she could go back to being happy again. He could look after Pokémon while it was being built, or he could lift some things to their places. Hiding here in the doorway was the closest he'd ever come to seeing what was being built, and it already looked impressive. There was a lot of white, but also a lot of brown and green and blue: nice, earthy colours that he barely got to see.

Checking that there was no one else around, he tugged the hem of his shirt out of his trousers and darted inside. Mother always liked him to look smart, but it made it a little hard to move freely. He could hear the cries of a few Pokemon already- bird Pokemon, all perched up in the rafters- and Gladion found himself looking forward to when this place would be FILLED with Pokemon.

He cupped his hands to his mouth like his father had showed him and cooed, hoping to attract the attention of a Pokémon. He wasn't really meant to touch the Pokémon because it got them used to humans rather than the wild, but he wanted to. Something cooed back at him, but nothing flew down from the rafters. Gladion sighed, and tried again. Surely his Pokemon noises were convincing enough. He'd practised for hours. Again, a Pokémon cooed back but didn't approach. Gladion jumped away from the bath and over to where a tree had been planted. Maybe one would come over there? If he were a bird Pokémon, he wouldn't want to land on a fence.

He made the noise again, and this time a small Pikipek fluttered down and perched itself on a branch near his head. Gladion couldn't help but grin. "Hello!" He said, trying to keep his voice down. Small Pokémon didn't like loud noises. "How are you? Is it cold up there? Is there lots of wind?" The Pikipek tilted its head curiously at him, let out a short trill, and then hopped onto his shoulder and started plucking at his fringe with its beak.

"Ahh!" He stumbled, quickly losing his balance. It wasn't heavy, but it was warm and pecking at him. It was a surprise. Hands flailing, he fell down onto the grass and the Pikipek flew away, chirping in a way that sounded like laughter.

Gladion stood up and brushed himself off, glad that no one else had been around to see that. Honestly. It was only a tiny bird Pokemon, he had no idea why it had scared him so much. "I'm sorry!" He called up to it before letting out another coo. He knew it wouldn't come back, but maybe it would see that as an apology. He received a trill in return, which he hoped meant that Pikipek had accepted his apology. 

"Young Master? What are you doing in here?" Gladion jumped, turning around to see Wicke, one of his mother's scientists. Ugh...she was probably going to tell him to leave.

"I'm talking to the Pokémon," he said, because Mother always said to be honest. Because if you're honest to people, they'll be honest back. "I thought they might be lonely here."

"I'm sure they're not lonely, they all have each other," Wicke pointed out. "Master Gladion, you've got mud all over your trousers...your mother won't be happy." He looked down and saw that Wicke was right. He should have been smarter and known not to fall over. He hadn't even realised that the ground was slightly muddy. He should have called from somewhere else where the ground was dry.

"I didn't mean to," he said, knowing it was a lame excuse. "Really, I didn't." Gladion pointedly didn't say how he'd come to be so muddy, because that was just embarrassing.

"It's not me who's disappointed," she said, but the way she shook her head told him that she was. She wasn't meant to tell him off, but she did. Adults were strange, because Mother told him to never lie but adults lied all the time. It was probably because they didn't have Mother to tell them what was right. She would talk to him and Lillie a lot about what was right and what was wrong. Their father mostly left the room when she started conversations like that.

He didn't like it when Father was sad about things, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't really like hugs so he couldn't make it better, and Father was so busy all the time that he couldn't talk about it either. Gladion had tried going and talking to Father when he was working, but he was always shooed out of the room after a couple of minutes. Apparently there were dangerous experiments going on. It meant that even if the Pokémon here weren't lonely, he was. He was lonely. He wanted to talk to people, but Father was busy and Mother was very busy and Lillie didn't like talking to him, she was always with Mother.

"I'll go change my trousers," he said, sounding like that was the last thing on earth that he wanted to do. "Sorry." He left the conservation floor without even listening to what Wicke had to say. He just wanted to spend time with Pokémon more than he did now. He wanted to talk to someone, and Pokémon were the best listeners.

Back in his room, he changed his trousers as promised, and sat sulkily down on the edge of his bed. No doubt Mother would send someone to fetch him for lunch soon enough, so there was no point doing anything else fun. There was never any point in doing anything fun. Sometimes he just wished he could do whatever he wanted and ignore his mother.

But that would involve running away. And running away had just gotten a whole lot harder, considering they now lived on a giant floating plastic island.


End file.
